


Solby drabbles/one-shots

by Middy



Category: Sam and Colby, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Character Turned Into Vampire, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middy/pseuds/Middy
Summary: I will be adding drabbles, one shots and possibly one shots that go on for a few chapters!





	1. Pizza Night

  
  
Pizza night literally did have everyone’s attention everywhere but each other. Currently while the loud music played, Colby had Sam pinned to the bed grinding into him like their lives depended on it. Sam was desperately trying to meet his grinds with a low groan.

“Fuck,” Colby said in the crook of Sam’s neck. “You look so good like this.” His newly dyed red hair fell into his face as he continued to move his hips. This was starting to get annoying, he wanted no needed to feel all of Sam without clothes.

Sam took the lead reading the brunet’s mind as he often did and began undressing them to Colby’s relief. Few minutes later they had clothes strewn all over the room with Colby buried deep inside of Sam. Both were out of breath and clinging to each other as Colby relentlessly drove into his best friend, earning a moan that resounded the room loudly. Despite the booming music outside the door all they could hear was the heavy panting and skin hitting with skin slick with a layer of sweat.

Coming out of the room no one seemed to notice their absence so they simply took a slice of pizza and sat together smiling over their Pizza Night secret.


	2. Work of art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a cute spin on how he dyed his hair!

  
  
  
  
Standing behind Colby, Sam who had crimson covered gloved hands was slowly brushing red dye into the taller boys hair. Sam wouldn’t lie and say he wouldn’t miss teh blue hair but he was excited to see this new look on his best friend.

“I dunno man,” Colby started looking at his phone. “I’m worried people will flip online and judge me..”

“Who gives a damn,” Sam bent down to give Colby a reassuring kiss on the cheek, dodging his freshly dye coated hair strands. “Your body is your body babe.” He nuzzled at the tan skinned boys cheek.

“You always know what to say Sammy.” Colby grinned barely even looking at his phone.

“Well I learned from the best.” Sam interjected.

“What about you?” Colby looked up.

“What about me?” The blond boy looked at the other male in pure confusion.

“Will you like it?” Colby almost whispered it, his deep voice raspy.

Sam put the dye bottle down finally finished with the dark haired man’s hair, already in the process of taking the gloves off. “Of course I would,” He threw everything in the trash and walked to stand in front of Colby. “I find everything you do from your piercings to your hair, even to the very socks you wear like...beautiful art. We’re all like blank canvases, why let other people decide how we paint ourselves.”

Colby wasted no time in pulling the smaller of the two into his lap, thankfully his bangs were slicked back and he wouldn’t get anything on Sam. “Thank you.”

The smell of the dye made Sam’s eyes sting a bit but he ignored it to kiss his boyfriend a few times before the doorbell rang singling pizza was here.

“I’m starving!” Colby groaned patting his stomach.

“I love you.” Sam chuckled shaking his head, get hoisted himself off Colby with the help of the back of the chair, walking away he got a firm swat to his ass making him jump.

“Love you too.”


	3. Not without me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoilers to the graveyard series.

  
Colby heard the bolt unlock and it jolted him from his sleep, felt like cold water hitting his face. He was on alert and his heart was pounding as if he’d run a mile. He looked around noting Corey and Jake were still very passed out. Sighing he looked over to check on Sam since he had talked about a headache starting earlier. Yet there was a bed and no Sam which made Colby get up completely.

No no no no.

His blood froze at all the racing thoughts, they were in a church that anyone could of just waltzed into and Sam could be god knows where.

“Babe!” Colby whispered loudly in a sleep rough voice.

Nothing.

Then he saw a light near the doorway and wasted no time in making his way over, if this wasn’t Sam he was going to kill whoever hurt him. If it was Sam he was going to beat the older boy for scaring the ever living fuck out of him. Sam wouldn’t be stupid enough to go out here alone..

Sure enough as he approached the blue of Sam’s top came into view. “Hey..?”

Sam turned suddenly and looked unharmed to Colby’s relief. “Colby?”

“What are you doing?” He was confused, angry, scared and relived all in one ball of anxiety. Sam was filming and it didn’t sit right…

“I-I heard something..” Sam whispered, he looked frightened and confused himself, his nose was red from the night air and he looked dead tired.

“What?” Colby knew what he said, it wasn’t that. He was trying to make sure that Sam had said what he did to confirm this stupid decision he made without at least waking him up.

“I heard something.” Sam repeated.

“What so you’re going to go alone?” Colby said clearly not amused and being deadly serious. This was his best friend, his other half and his boyfriend. This could of went badly had he not caught Sam in time. If anything had happened Colby would never forgive himself and that thought alone made him upset.

“I mean no,” Sam started after a moment of silence. “I mean I had this really bad headache so I decided to check it out for two seconds, then come back.” He seemed to be trying to heavily justify all this which Colby couldn’t understand. Didn’t he see what danger he could of put himself in or was that just Colby?

“Well what did you hear?” He questioned, since it had to be good enough to have Sam do something as reckless as this. He wanted to smack Sam then hug him close and never let the boy go.

“Well I heard someone right outside our place...” Sam gestured to outside.

“Okay,” Holy shit Colby wason the confused express headed to what the actual fuck Sam station. “Uhm, if you hear something just wake me up next time if you go alone that’s dangerous..”

\----

Watching Sam fall to his knees and the shit that followed after had made the brunet ache to hold his lover and never let him leave his embrace. So once Corey and Jake finally fell back asleep Colby did just that. Sam had crawled into his cot and settled his back against Colby’s chest, they curled into each other legs tangled and fingers laced.

“I wanted to drop that damn camera despite how much it cost us,” Colby murmured kissing up Sam’s neck. “I was so scared.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam sighed out softly.

Colby pulled the smaller of the two closer with his arm, he hadn’t noticed the tears until he felt how wet Sam’s shirt was beneath his cheek. Why was he crying? He barely felt the movement of the cot as Sam turned around and pulled him to a hug.

“I’m sorry Colby,” Sam was kissing him softly and so tenderly that it made Colby melt and hold him that much tighter. If he lost this..he would never recover.

“I don’t care who we’re with Sammy,” He started with a raspy voice from the crying. “Weather it be Corey, Jake or anyone else. You and me till the end got it? Never go alone without me..”

“My other half.” Sam said as he pressed kisses to Colby’s tear stains.

“My other half.” Colbt mirrored Sam’s statement.


	4. Christmas came early

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote around this tumblr prompt:
> 
> “Would it be such a bad idea if I kissed you right now?”  
“Yes, definitely.”  
“Oh..”  
“Well? What are you waiting for?”

Finishing up the gift video Sam was on cloud nine, he loved giving. But nothing had made him smile more then the fact Colby had actually picked the present that Sam had legit picked out for Colby in mind. He had freaked out when his best friend said he didn’t want to choose the gift but by some divine miracle Colby did.

Hey why put a gift meant for Colby in a pile of up for grabs presents? Well it wasn’t as if he planned to be for Colby, but as he looked at it on the site it screamed Colby and he just bought it and forgot about it. 

He was finishing up his outro on the balcony and while he babbled on as he found himself do often, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and made Sam jump. But of course he saw the rings and smelled the familiar cologne and just knew who it was. He let the younger boy pull him back into his chest and felt a chin rest on his shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Colby breathed out. “I know it was a random gift but still..”

Sam’s heart melted, being from Kansas the two country boys were always thankful for what they had and got. And hearing that made Sam tear up slightly, glad that L.A hadn’t changed his best friend. 

“Actually I thought of you when I bought it…” Sam admitted shaky but he didn’t miss the hold around him tighten.

“Always fate with us,” Colby let his head tilt to press against Sam’s. “Always…” 

Colby seemed to be thinking about something and it worried Sam. Colby was always lost in his thoughts most days thinking about something that Sam wished he knew. 

“Hey, don’t go somewhere up there I can’t follow.” Sam softly said tapping the side of the brunettes head. 

Colby chuckled lightly in Sam’s ear. 

“Oh by how our souls are literally intertwined by fate, I’m certain you’d find me Sammy.” Colby spoke against the blond hair and took in the freshly showered smell.

Jake must of put on some music because he could hear softly play out here and it made this moment all the better.

“Ready to go home for Christmas?” Sam spoke up looking at the stars forming in the sky, his Santa hat nearly falling iff his head now.

“Hell Yeah, stay over at your house for Christmas Eve to open gifts, and then stay over at my house for Christmas Day and gifts.” Colby beamed, you could feel his cheeks puff out from smiling so big.

“Like when we were kids…” Sam sighed in pure happiness of going down memory lane. 

“Yeah our parents figured it would be a great idea since we we’re all family at that point.” Sam chimed in. 

“That and we cried over not spending the night with each other that week.” Colby smiles.

Sam smiled at that too.

“Sure your bed can fit both of us now?” Sam teased. Colby has always refused Sam sleeping on the floor and they sleep in his bed cuddled together telling ghost stories. It was an innocent thing and yet it made Sam’s cheeks burn thinking about it.

“If it doesn’t there's enough of me to lay on.” Colby laughed softly as if he was also thinking the exact same thing Sam had. 

So they stood there on Sam’s balcony, stars out and music playing. If he listened and concentrated hard enough, he could hear Colby sing under his breath.

“Sam.”

“Yeah Colby?”

“Would it be such a bad idea if I kissed you right now?”  
Sam felt his heart thud as if trying to tell him to say something as it had been a few long moments before he actually could.

“Yes, definitely.” Sam breathed out.

It was silent for time the grip on him almost slacked. 

“Oh..” Colby sounded almost disappointed, he was just playing with the fabric of Sam’s top now.  
Sam was red and almost as red as his hat that had fallen somewhere behind them. Colby has never admitted to feelings before, so what was this? Being drunk at Halloween didn’t count. They had both told each other they had feelings but later blamed it on the booze or so Sam thought. 

If he let this happen it would change everything! What if it ruined their friendship or Colby realizes Sam isn’t who he wants and leaves Sam heart broken. He stops his thought process and thinks. He cared for Colby in so many ways, and he knew Colby felt the same. Why keep fighting it? Why not let fate or destiny come out to play again tonight?

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Sam breathed out.

Colby lifted his obviously giving Sam a look of shock, but the next second he was spun around and hands came up to cup his face. Sapphire blue eyes bore into his sky blues and then the taller boy closed the distance and finally did the one thing they both had wanted. Best Christmas present ever...Sam thought as he made out with his best friend under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to get another Christmas fic out for you guys but if not MERRY CHRISTMAS!!


	5. Alive|Covid-19 themes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This one-shot is Covid-19 inspired, if this is a trigger to you then please don't read this. 
> 
> I've been in quarantine and it felt therapeutic writing one of my ships going through it.

Colby ran a hand down the former blond’s back, two of his fingers grazing down Sam’s spine as they watched more coverage of Covid-19. It was fucking terrifying to be honest when they had started to move to the trap house 2.0, he was keeping Sam close to him. They didn’t allow movers because Corey figures that might be too risky and Colby agreed. The news said to stay six feet apart and past experiences with movers they didn’t care about space while trying to carry your stuff in. 

He knew masks were a bunch of shit against this virus, but it helped ease his mind when looking at Sam. They carried hand sanitizer that they shared, and even gloves Incase. Colby felt super paranoid which he normally wasn’t, but fuck he’d never been in a pandemic before either. Everything was precious to him and not saying it wasn’t before but now…

He looked down at Sam who had his hip pressed into Colby’s stomach as they laid in their bed, YouTube cycled through video after video after one would end. They just couldn’t stop it, because they felt like their world was getting smaller and smaller. He remembered getting the call from Jake that the virus had finally hit L.A and the toll was rising, his heart had dropped to his stomach and all he could think of was Sam was in his own apartment packing. 

He had leapt up onto his feet and ran out leaving his door wide open as panic soared high in his chest, he knocked rapidly on the door likely waking every tenant on their floor. His breath was in hot pants and he could hear Jake asking ‘Are you there brother?’, yet all he could think of was Sam. The door opened and Colby dropped his phone as he pulled the older boy into his arms. Colby made Sam stay with him after that, no need to keep going back and forth to stay with each other when they mainly used Colby’s bed anyway. 

Sam cried that night hearing the news, it scared him that the virus was now that close to them. At first he was afraid to even touch Colby, was scared he might have germs on him. Colby would sooner die than not be able to hold his boyfriend, he knew it wasn’t wise to just say fuck the virus I love him! But seriously if Sam did have it, Colby would have gotten it by now. And it was Sam and Colby vs the world anyways or rather Sam and Colby vs Covid-19 at this point. So they spent the first few days in quarantine just cuddling, learning the sounds of each other’s breathing and heartbeats. And decided it best not to go near Jake till the move.

They had discussed moving and put it off in fear. It had been this huge plan that all four of them were excited for, but then the virus happened and all of them kinda stayed quiet in the matter. Then Sam walked up to him while he was cooking dinner and blurted out it was time to do it. That this virus wasn’t going to fade away any time soon and instead if they stayed like this, they would be the ones fading away. Colby has to pull his lover into a hug and promise him they will come out of this and be okay as over used as that is he meant it. Fast forward to now and he was thankful they pushed themselves to move. 

Sam was excited to finally have a bed they could call theirs and not Sam’s or Colby’s, the couple things really helped keep their spirits up. They of course had sex to officially make it their bed, Colby enjoyed every second inside Sam. Which is why they were also in bed now, he kisses up the former blond’s neck and feels him shift. 

“Colby,” Sam breathes out. “I’m scared.”

“I know,” Colby closed his eyes, breathing in Sam’s scent and hating the other was feeling like this. Colby normally tried to take the brunt force of problems to save Sam from the emotional trauma they would cause, but this was something he couldn’t spare Sam from and vice versa. “I’m scared too baby.” 

Sam scratches his arm in a nervous habit, Colby remembered he only did so back in school during band marches or tests. So when this pandemic started and he saw it pick back up he was quick to intervene. Colby grabbed the other's arm and pulled Sam tightly to his chest. Sam whimpered in a protest but as soon as his back was pressed into Colby’s chest he melted like goo with a sigh. 

“If I get it-“

“Sam you won’t don’t say that.” Colby clenched his jaw.

“But if I do-“

“Sam-“

“Colby-“ 

The bed creaked as Colby pinned the other boy down to the bed, he was slotted between bare thighs and his hands held Sam’s down to the pillow above his head. His eyes stung, fuck he was going to cry and he didn’t lie to his fans he really did rarely cry. But with Sam, there was this cosmic connection that was stronger then family or other friends. He always manages to coax feelings from the brunet, and fuck it was hard holding back the flood gates. 

“You won’t!” Colby cried out, his hands twitched around Sam’s wrists. “I won’t allow it, neither of us will..”

“Colby, I’m sorry it’s just a fear and I shouldn’t have said anything.” Sam teared up. 

His soon to be blue bangs were hanging in his face as he peered down at Sam, the beautiful man he was deeply in love with. Just thinking about Sam contracting the virus made him tense up, while a lot survived many died and he just didn’t want to gamble on whether Sam would be the later. Losing his soulmate, his partner in crime, his best friend and lover would kill him. Colby wouldn’t be able to live the rest of his life the same way, not like those damn romantic movies where the spouse died and the person found love again. Real life was nothing like that, most people struggled to ever find themselves again after the death of their spouse. 

“No you have every right to have fears and talk to me,” He spoke through trembling lips. “I just..it hurts to think about us being apart so early on in life..” 

Colby would never find love again because Sam was why he never had a girlfriend in the first place. It was why when they finally were able to tell each other how they had felt for years, Sam didn’t hesitate to end things with Kat as mean as it sounds. Kat was actually the one who told Sam to go for it and tell Colby how he felt, she later would tell them she had always known. She had a secret of her own, her crush on Devyn which actually wasn’t too shocking the pair were always together and more so now. Sam and Colby’s destinies we’re interwoven and they felt it when they fucked or looked at each other, the kind of look only you and your lover know. This kinda love was only available once in your lifetime. You never have two first loves, and if something happened to the other they’d be dead inside and lost. 

“Shit,” Sam choked on a sob because he was feeling what Colby was and Colby literally saw it in Sam’s sky blues. The way his eyes just had this certain look to them. Colby just knew how to read Sam. “I don’t want you to get it either..I’d be so lost without you..” His panicked voice was too much to bear for the younger male. Tears fell like small rain drops, hitting Sam’s face and hair. He let go of Sam’s hands only to circle his arms under the former blond’s back and pull him closer as he buried his face in the crook of the smaller man’s neck. He felt hands grip at his shoulders and then his hair and he broke and let his tears finally flow. 

Colby kisses at the boy's neck tasting his own tears mixed with Sam’s that slid down his cheek. He wanted no he needed to show Sam how much he was certain they’d both get out of this alive. He planned to say something, but the overwhelming need to just be there in the moment with Sam took over. He lifted up and was only able to stare at Sam for a second before dipping his head down and capturing soft lips with his own, which at first they savored the moment but it got heated fast. Which led to tumbling around as they both clung to each other in a dance only they knew. After so long of the kissing and touching Sam was the first to break. 

“Promise me that no matter what..you will always know how much I love you.” Sam breathed out hotly against the younger man's lips. 

Colby didn’t hesitate he never did with Sam. “I promise. And the same goes for you.” He spoke forehead now against Sams,the air was hot around them and it made their bodies sticky with a slight layer of sweat.

“I promise too.” Sam said with a smile.

“I would trade all the days, months and or years I have left on this earth,” Colby started with a slight break to his voice. “If I got to spend them with you, in this moment, just like this.” He closed his eyes and let his mind and body soak in this moment in the history of Sam and Colby. One day this would all be in history books, that the generations of today lived through this. But all Colby would remember was right now, the moment he realized life was short, time together with loved ones could be but a distant thought. You could blink and the life you once knew was taken from you and all you had left were the ‘what if’s’ and Colby wasn’t about that life, not while he stared down at his best friend, the man he knew now more than ever he was madly in love with. 

It took him back to the first time they locked eyes with the intent to talk, fumbled shy words spilled from two normally silent band kids. A near decade later and now they were staring intently, only spouts of shared breaths instead of twisted tongues and eyes doing their speaking and understanding. Six feet apart would have been their spiral to madness, not being able to feel the others skin or kiss them in the morning just as the sun starts to peek into the pale blue sky. Thinking about it all Colby’s words left his lips as if his brain was on autopilot. “Marry me.”

“What?” Sam all but looked at him like it was a whisper that had passed between then unable to be heard. 

“I’m asking you to marry me Sam.” Colby hovered over the former blond in case he aimed to flee and Colby would give him room to do so. 

Sam kind of looked like a kid on Christmas who was told they weren't getting what they wanted, only to discover they did in fact get the toy they wanted but are in shock. He kind of looked in between his words, possibly afraid he might say something stupid. Colby felt like they’d been sitting here in the silence for hours while in reality it had only been a second. “Yes.” 

“Really…?” Colby sat up a bit to look over Sam’s face.

“Yes Colby,” Sam’s eyes seemed to mirror his own, teary and bright blue from the glossy overlay. “Fuck, I’m so inlove with you..so yes a million times over.” 

Colby beamed brightly and leaned forward to re-capture the older boy's lips and circle his arms around the former blond’s waist to pull him up and closer to him. The playstation controller rolled off the bed making the video cut off and leaving them in a peaceful silence as they continued to fuse their mouths together in a slow passionate waltz of lips and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to the end, thank you for reading it means alot! And I hope you're all doing great and staying home safe and sound. I'm sorry for my lack of updates, ill try to have stuff out more often!


	6. I look after you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this because my Solby feels! Also I'm super glad Sam is okay and he needs to be in bubble wrap till he recovers. >u>

  
This kept playing in my head so...  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iYOOuJLuaY>  
  
  
\---------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He watched Sam from the spot on their couch, the former blond was staring up at the stairs obviously worrying over the huge feat to get to their shower. Ever since his fall the other day everyone had been super helpful with making things easily accessible to Sam, Colby was grateful they had people here that would be there for them at a drop of a hat. He just wished it hadn’t been something like his. His eyes fell to the floor thinking about the accident, his normally ocean blue eyes a stormy grey haze emotion normally reserved only for Sam. It all happened so fast, he was there on the roof and Colby recalled the sky was like a painting backdrop behind his best friend. It made Sam look so breathtaking and reminded him of all the crazy shit they’d climb during their one on one exploring videos, everything they saw together all the stars, sunsets and sunrises.    
  
Then the stunt failed.

_ He had heard Sam yell out he was going to die and he could get his other roommates cheering him on. He stayed silent to focus on the camera, he looked at the bean bags and then back up at Sam. Were they in the right spot? Should he move them? Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea Sam looked scared- _

_ Crunch. A sickening sound one only ever hears in a movie or show for effect, not live and in person. It completely impacts Colby’s eardrums and his eyes widen in horror. Sam had clearly landed wrong..so fucking wrong. His cries of pain woke Colby from his trance, his soul ached for its counterpart. _

_ “Ahhh!” Sam seemed to be trying to roll his body and he just ended up hurting himself more. “M-My back!”   
  
It was like a slowed down montage that sped up once the sound came back to Colby’s ears, he had dropped the camera to race to his other halves side. His knees still ached from how hard he fell to get to Sam. He was accessing the damage as if he could see through the boys frame like Superman. He held Sam’s head still, his father had once told him during a movie they were watching (where some girl had fallen a few stories and her boyfriend had cradled her head till the ambulance arrived), that it wasn't a good move because if the girl had spinal damage moving their head could inflict more. So he settles for keeping Sam still with his hand on his cheek, stroking the tears that secretly ran down there.   
  
“I can’t move..” Sam’s eyes were glossy with unshed tears, Colby knew this was serious and all he could hear was the blood in his ears drumming.    
  
“Don’t try to move,” He looked around in panic to think. Jake was pacing and repeating they should call an ambulance, while Corey tried to keep Sam still bless that man because he had run all the way down and nearly fell trying to check on Sam. Check on him. Fall. Sam just fell from a huge drop. Sam could be paralyzed fucking paralyzed! The ambulance would take forever and Sam was withering in pain, absolutely agony, his body contorted in an uncomfortable way. Colby couldn’t wait, something could be punctured or broken and he’d be damned if he sat around.  _

  
  


_ “Fuck it.” Colby gently picked up his best friend and held him protectively to his own body. However he kept Sam at a straighter angle with Corey supporting his head so as to not aggravate the damage. Sam cried out in pain, but clung to Colby and sobbed into his collarbone as soon as Colby got a good grip of his body and didn’t need Corey’s help and out of earshot of the others. Sam hated being vulnerable around everyone but Colby, and because their safe haven was each other it didn’t shock Colby one bit when he felt the tears dampen his shirt. It made him hold the smaller of the two even closer, his heart hammered in his chest as he unlocked his car. Corey ran ahead to open the back for him and he placed Sam inside resisting the urge to prop his head up with something.  _

_ “Watch h-him make sure he stays still!” He shouted to Corey.    
  
He ran into the house and grabbed some pillows to stuff in the floor of the car to keep Sam secure on the seat without a seat belt, he leaned forward and brushed hair from the others forehead and kissed it with a few whispers of comfort and after saying his good-byes to the roommates he drove off rather hurriedly. Thank fuck for the lock down now because the L.A streets were bare and he could get to the hospital quickly, it wasn’t until his third red light he ran that Sam spoke up. _

_ “Pull over Colby..I need you” Sam sounded so broken, not like his Sammy at all. He would’ve argued but they had no time and Sam’s body was his own. He pulled up quickly but gently and got out to help Sam with whatever it was he needed and instead was grabbed by the wrist. _

_ “I’m glad to have met you, Cole Robert Brock,” He started, which made Colby turn around to face him better. “I doubt anyone would care for me as much as you have and currently do.”  _

_ He slipped to a squatting position and held Sam’s hand. His eyes stung with unshed tears and he had to close them to steady himself. Sam and him had always been together, they had known each other for so long they just fit like puzzle pieces. No one ever made such a huge impact on Colby’s life like Sam did and continues to do. Sure he made friends and would call them best friends and throw ‘brother’ out there. But Sam was different, no one could ever be his Sam, he was the one person everyone meets in their lifetime who are the other half to your soul.  _

_ Colby found no matter if they lived a door down from each other or together, they always ended up with each other. Long deep conversation that kept them up til dawn and watching old movies from their childhood till they passed out under Colby’s fuzzy blanket. Their relationship was exactly the same as when they left Kansas, wild, passionate and like newly born butterflies in the spring.  _

_ “I will always be the one to carry you Sammy,” He looked up, tears on his cheeks and a blush to his tanned skin. “I’m so glad we made eye contact in band camp because you are my backbone no pun intended..” _

_ Sam laughed but hisses and lets a smile grace his features. How could someone who is literally broken look so damn beautiful? Hhe let go of Colby and allowed him to finally close the door and drive him to the hospital. The wait was killer, they took Sam away before he could even speak. Colby had to watch and it made him shake his head to the TikTok he was recording for the fans and his roommates, he wanted to carry Sam or let him lean on him. But because of the virus they wouldn’t allow him to follow, so he was stuck with his thoughts and that’s when the guilt kicked in. It gnawed through his flesh and made him think. Like those nasty little thoughts that creep up and make you feel like absolute shit.  _

_ What if he had voiced the signs he had noticed? That he knew Sam was scared and that it was stupid! If he had just made the jump be at the pool Sam wouldn’t be here, hell maybe it had been his damn name he would be here instead! He nearly threw his phone as finally it hit him, he started crying softly at first until it built up in his chest like boiling water bubbling up and spilling over the edges and he had to bend over and brace his hands on his knees. He cried so hard he was sure the nurses were staring and making assumptions.  _

_ He never wanted to see Sam look the way he did on the ground today, holy fucking shit it was burned into his memory. The sounds, smells, sights all that in one big loop inside his head. His journey with Sam from Kansas to now fast forwarding behind his eyelids, a kaleidoscope of colors, the colors of Sam. The colors he brought into the darkest parts of Colby’s and fuck the thought of Sam falling a different way, possible on his neck..and then his beautiful colors mix with the horrible screams and he hears the fall again.  _

_ “FUCK!” He slammed the side of his fist onto the wall he was up against and let out a heartbreaking sound deep within his being, the nurses looked worried and obviously debating whether or not to approach him. He saved them the trouble by heading off to a chair left out in the hall. That’s where he stayed until Sam was released. He wouldn’t go home, not now when Sam needed him most. He finished the paperwork and let himself doze off to the sound of a an old vlog Sam did at the apartments just to hear his voice and the smile that danced through it. He hoped Sam smiles again after this.  _

Home. Where they currently were and while things were the same they also weren’t? Colby had had some time to think and pull together everything he was feeling in those moments, it was confusing and beautiful and fuck he was scared. He was never certain about a lot, like when he was going to take the trash out or when he was going to finally get a new tattoo. However he was certain he was in love with Sam Golbach, and seeing him fall and thinking the absolute worst he just learned how precious life could be and how fast it could be taken. 

So here he was watching his best friend watch the stairs, until he was clearing his throat. “Outside shower might work,” He started and put his phone down on the coffee table. “It’s warm outside and no one can see you.”

Sam bit his lip and his soft smile was indication enough he had agreed. So Colby grabbed Sam’s cleaning products, fresh clothes and a towel hauling it out first before coming back to meet Sam half way and helping him over. Normally Sam hated being treated like a baby, but with Colby it was just extra comfort and neither complained. 

It had become second nature helping Sam out of his brace since the other night, he had needed a shower when he got home. Then he needed to use the bathroom and that in itself was an adventure and only Colby was entrusted to care for him so intimately which made his heart swell. Once he laid it down made sure to steady Sam as the effect of the brace was temporarily gone he knew any jarring movements could effect him. Slowly and carefully he helped Sam out of his clothes, nakedness didn’t bother him. He and Sam had seen it all before growing up in the hot Kansas summers, skinning dipping was a custom for the boys. 

He made sure to turn the water on and check it a few times to be sure it was warm, he picked Sam up and carried him to a bar stool that had a large oddly cut wood piece nailed to the back. Jake had put it together to be like a stint to keep his back straight in between his time without the brace. Sam couldn’t be bent or twisted while the brace was off, so they learned he’d need help showering. At first Sam was embarrassed and was about to sign off for an in-home nurse, but Colby spoke up and said he could help which made Sam sigh in relief. That wasn't to say Colby wasn’t nervous, he would be cleaning all of Sam and after figuring out you love your best friend in more ways than one it doesn't help. 

The spray hit Sam and he groaned in relief, even more so when he heard Colby’s clothes drop. Oh and a side note Colby also got tired of his clothes getting wet so Sam just easily suggested he should take his shirt off and Sam was the voice of reason that Colby tended to fall head first Into. 

He walked up to Sam and slightly cringed at the bruises around his hips that creeped along to his back, his shoulders rolled as he let the warm water hit his bare arms. He had been tense since Sam's accident. Colby had thrown on a pair of swim trunks before bringing the shower items down, nothing sucked more than wet pants. The water rolled down his back as he started to clean Sam, but he noticed that Sam was staring awfully hard at him. Was he okay? 

“Sam?” He threw out into the silence. “Everything okay?” 

“Thank you for all this, I know it has to be next level embarrassing washing your best friends junk..” Sam tried to be funny even through his pain and it made Colby chuckle, he shook his head at Sam however. Because no it didn't effect Colby in any bad ways that is, but Sam was hurt and he needed him. That's all that mattered to Colby. 

“Sammy, this is something you literally can’t do on your own and you’re stuck in quarantine with three guys, and no offense to them but we grew up together and the amount of trust and love we share through this huge bond of ours makes this no where near embarrassing.” Colby finished with the bodywash and made sure it all washed away, it was the swirl of soap he found himself watching until Sam nudged him. 

“Colbs?” He curiously poked at Colby’s cheek and snickered when the taller boy snapped from his thoughts. “You left me for a second there.”

Colby had finished Sam’s hair when he’d been called out. 

Did he? Oh..right. He had lost himself in the thought of Sam’s words and his own, he had been carrying this weight around all day and those words he spoke himself made him kick himself mentally for not just growing a pair and telling Sam how he felt. At first it had been put off for Sam’s recovery the first few days he was settling into home life with a broken back. He moved away to turn the water off and gently dry Sam off before putting a clean shirt on him, it was one of Colby’s merch shirts, in fact it was the Brock one from that fake girlfriend video. 

He had another chance but then it was cut short because Katrina kept calling and he thought maybe they hadn’t broken up a few months prior, turns out they did and he was worried for nothing. Now he just..

Colby put the brace back on Sam after helping him with his boxers and caught the blues of those damn eyes in the light of the L.A sky, and it was enough to take his breath away. Damn Sam..

“I would never leave you Sammy.” He stood and slotted himself between the slim muscular thighs of his Sam and put a hand behind his head gently. “Sam I’m going to kiss you.” Colby Warned with a sharp breath in and out, his lips hovered dangerously close to those of his friends and just the sparks alone coming from that had him growing tighter in his trunks. 

“Kiss me Colby.” Fuck it sounded like a plea from Sam, a desperate need and that made the younger boy growl softly as he pressed his lips to the others. They both knew how much time could have been lost, what feelings were almost left unsaid and it was clear in the kiss. Colby had never kissed a girl like this, the tingles down his spine and into his toes. He was lost in the taste of water and Sam’s minty toothpaste, feeling like he could start flying just float away. 

Sadly the moment had to end as they heard the guys yell about Pizza being done, Colby reluctantly pulled back and stared at the gorgeous creature before him. “Sam I-“

“I have felt the same for so long, when I fell I thought that was it. I lost my chance, seeing you by my side just hit me differently this time.” He bit his lip as a nervous habit he and Colby shared. “I was scared that I’d never walk again and I hadn’t even had the chance to tell you I-“

“I love you.” They happened to say in unison. This made the pair smile and laugh as if the world wasn’t in a pandemic and Sam wasn’t hurt. Colby rested his forehead against Sam’s and they just let this moment happen. Unfiltered and raw, the watercolor sunset painting across their bodies and the warm night air slowly sneaking up on their skin. 

Colby learned that he couldn’t blame himself, not just because Sam wouldn’t let him but because guilt wasn’t going to change what happened to Sam. And they were more focused on this new feeling between them. 

“Took you two needs long enough!” Jake teased once everyone gathered to eat the pizza, it was slightly burnt so Without a doubt Jake had cooked it. 

“We were talking.” Colby started.

“Kissing.” Sam said at the same time. 

Colby went tomato red and nearly choked on his white claw, he sputtered and looked up. 

“Oooooo,” Corey cupped his hands at his mouth. “Colby and Sam sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

“Sweet.” Jake smirked secretly telling Tara she was right and he owed her money. 

Colby was still recovering from his near drowning ordeal and looked at his friends. He was at a loss of words, sure he wanted to be public but he wasn’t sure Sam was ready for it being this soon. 

“And I really need to heal like yesterday,” Sam started a sentence that would make Colby have to do a double take. “So we can finally fuck out in the open shower.” 

“DAMN SAM!” Corey laughed hard and Jake followed suit. 

Colby blanked and rebooted as the blood went down south fast. “I need to take Samuel to bed. He needs his pain medicine and shit..”

“Oh you mean the bed I can lay still on and use our hands-“ Sam started and was swiftly cut off by being gently picked up and swept away to Colby’s bedroom. Oh what a fucking week they’ve had, but in away Sam and Colby were glad their cards had fallen this way. 

  
  
  



	7. Choke me Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the TikTok Colby made with big Solby vibes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy smut ahead so you're warned

Colby was supposed to be doing a TikTok, it was an idea he had gone over a few times in his head. Ever have those ideas that you think sound great in your head,but once down on paper end up showing how stupid they are? Well Colby didn’t have any paper and he was bored and in need of posting. So that’s how he ended up barging into Sam’s room, he kept a serious face as he walked with purposeful heavy steps. 

Sam said nothing just had a smile at first because he probably thought his best friend was coming to talk, then it turned to confusion when Colby was talking at all. He had his phone pointed to Sam the whole time as he used his left hand to pretend to choke him, he added some pressure but not enough to hurt Sam. He continued to state down at the former blond with a serious stone cold expression, Sam was turning red by the second and he seemed to be trying to find the words to say.

“Colby?”

“What are you doing?”

“What is this?” A nervous chuckle.

“Brother?”

“C-Colby..” Sam’s voice shifted, his eyes darker and his hand that he had been trying to playfully pull Colby’s away was now gripping his wrist. Colby glanced down at the way Sam’s legs fell slack suddenly from being bent up for too long, that’s when he noticed the tent in Sam’s black shorts. He licked his lips in thought as he looked back up at Sam, this was a TikTok wasn’t it? Colby saw the way Sam looked at him, he had seen a dozen girls do the same but this was different, Sam was diffrient. The way he looked at Colby was hard to put into words, but it sent blood to his cock. 

He could have talked, but he knew if he did this might get awkward as hell real fast. Instead he kept his hand on the smaller man’s neck and leaned closer minding the brace and the weight he’d apply from his body. He watched Sam a moment more before he captured his lips in a deep bruising needy kiss, Sam was quick to fist Colby shirt with a free hand, his lips pushed back and a gasp left him once they parted. Colby was infected by that noise as it crawled through his veins making him crave all of Sam. Dropping his phone to the bed, he reached down and pressed his hand against the hard bulge in Sam’s shorts. The former blond let out a sudden moan and tried to arch his back but it proved pointless with the brace. Which meant that he was right where Colby wanted him. 

He decided to use his free hand to yank the shorts down Sam’s hips and legs, luckily for him Sam decided to go commando and he watched as the cock sprung free leaking pre cum from the head. 

“Colby..” Sam moaned out, he looked eager for Colby to touch him. Colby was eager to do so himself, he took the flesh in his hand and stroked it a few times testing the feel of another man's cock in his hand. Sam was smooth like velvet, Colby groaned he looked the other boy in the eyes with the same expression as when he arrived. “Such a beautiful cock Sammy.” The filthy words falling from his best friend's mouth had Sam reacting like a horny teenager. 

“Colby please…”

“Please what?” His hand never letting up, his own cock was painfully hard and he knew he was ruining his shorts as we speak. His body needed this, he had been in love with this boy since band camp and knowing Sam was into him too had his body reacting faster then it should to all this. What he wasn’t expecting was Sam to match his filthy hot words with his own.

“I can’t go anywhere Colby, I want you to relentlessly pound me into this mattress even if I can’t take much more.” Sam panted out rutting his hips to slide in the firm hand around his aching member. 

Colby cursed, he stood up so fast Sam almost whined in disappointment but calmed as Colby merely shut and locked the door. He made quick work of his clothes finally dropping his shorts, they fell with the rest of his discarded clothes. 

“Fuck.” Sam swore with a needy tone. “Colby..come here.”

Colby did as told (as he would do anything Sam asked), as he made it to the bed he crawled over Sam gently but with a prowess nature to it. He dipped down and ground into Sam, both hissed at the sensation of their cocks touching for the first time sending electric sensations down their spines. Sam hated his brace now more than ever, but loved it at the same time because Colby would have never done this damn TikTok had he not been in it. Rolling his hips as best he could had earned a growl from Colby, this was going to be a game changer for their relationship and neither Sam or Colby batted an eye. They knew by just the looks and touches how the other felt and the rest didn’t matter, not when Sam was wantonly moaning under him. 

  
“I want you on your knees,” Colby started with a low husky voice, his lips lingering next to Sam’s ear. “Easier for your back.” Sam made a noise that went straight to Colby’s cock making him bite his lip hard. He moved off Sam to grab lube after Sam pointed it out to him, as he turned to look at Sam with the bottle in his hands the sight caused him to stumble. Sam was on his knees with his round bottom perfectly on display below the brace, Sam was beautiful in every sense of the word. Colby walked over with quick steps and sat on his knees in front of the ivory orbs of Sam’s ass, roaming his large hands over the skin he squeezed them firmly earning a moan from the former blond. He let his eyes scan over Sam’s entrance, he ran a thumb over the flesh and watched it flutter from his touch. He needed to get his best friend prepped soon because his cock was about to explode, popping the cap he lathered up his fingers and circled an extra amount around Sam’s hole. Slipping a finger in he watched the smaller man practically suck his digit in. “Shit.” He breathed out, getting his middle finger to the top of his ring relishing the hot tightness of Sam. After he was done opening the other male up (hearing Sam beg for a hot minute to be exact), Colby withdrew his fingers and coated his cock with lube. He and Sam we’re clean of any STD’s so he didn’t give it a second thought really to get a condom (though if you’re not sure the other person or yourself is clean always wear one of course), he lined up as one hand gripped the back of Sam’s brace and the other on former blond’s hip. “Ready for me Sammy?” 

Sam pushed back making the tip push in slightly causing them both to release a groan, Sam was naughty as hell damn..Colby thought to himself. He liked that a lot so much so he would like to explore that later, but for now he needed to be buried in Sam. So he pushed in slow at first relishing in the warm heat that encased him, the vice grip around his cock that sucked him in. “Oh fuck Sam..” Sam wasn’t faring well either, he was panting and begging to be filled by him if only the fans knew how dirty he was for Colby alone. 

“Please Colby...deeper,” Sam all but whined. “I want it..please..”

Colby would do anything for Sam.

He rocked his hips and buried himself balls deep sealing the distance between them in one fluid motion, he had to take a breath because holy fuck he has never been in someone so damn tight in his life. Taking a look down it was a rather gorgeous sight, him disappearing in Sam’s ass it made him bite his lower lip in pure awe and lust. He was drawn from that thought when Sam led him to move, how could he deny such a beautiful creature? Funny enough Sam was looking at a mirror in his room that gave him a perfect view of Colby and it was extremely hard not to mouth water from the sight. The tanned man was beyond beautiful to him, he was a god...Sam’s god. 

The rolling of Colby’s hips was the moment Sam stopped holding back, the other roommates would definitely hear him because Colby was not small by any means. Colby seemed to have the same thought as he wasn’t biting his lip to hold his noises in anymore. “Watching us Sammy?” Colby looked over at the mirror making eye contact with Sam. “Oh we’ll definitely explore that later..” He thrusted deeper with more strength behind it, he was on a mission to find that spot deep in Sam. Had he ever been this excited during sex before? The room was heating up with up with their current activity, the smell of their sex filling up the room and no doubt the roommates we’re aware of their noisy roll in the hay so to speak. Hay..oh shit next time they go home to see their families they could do this in the hay at that one barn they used to sneak into as kids the taller thought in pure excitement. 

“C-Colby! Right there!” Sam cried out fisting the blanket beneath him, Colby grinned and with a switch up in his thrusting he was able to hit Sam’s prostate dead on. He found if he pulled on the brace the right way he could bring Sam into each thrust harshly without hurting him. The brunet was growling as he felt his balls tighten he was getting so close but he wanted Sam to cum first. 

“Want you to cum first Sam, can you do that for me?” Colby panted out, his bangs sticking to his forehead as he continued his assault on Sam’s prostate. It wasn’t a request really, Colby would make the smaller man tip over the edge first no doubt in his mind. 

“Oh_ shitshitshitshit_!” Sam was starting to tighten around him and grip the blanket till his knuckles were white.

“Scream my name Sammy.”

“Colby..!”

“Louder.”

“Colby!!”

“I said louder Sam.” He snapped his hips harshly into the former blond as he said it and the most beautiful thing happened. 

“C-Colby!!!!” Sam nearly made his throat raw from his cry but had no time to really think about it as he was hit with waves of pleasure. His eyes shut tight, stars exploded behind them and the electric sensations zapped down his spine and to his toes in a matter of seconds. His seed was spilling out onto the bed without even touching himself, which was way too damn hot for Sam’s mind to handle at the moment. His hips moved to chase this wonderful high and draw it out as long as he could, he had never felt this before nothing like this. 

Colby’s eyes became dark as he watched his best friend unravel before him, never had he seen someone so graceful and dirty with hands down beauty on the other end of his cock before until tonight. Sam mother fucking Golbach stole his heart for a second time in that moment, as he finally released inside of his welcoming heat with a low whine. His hips rutted slowly as he rode the high as well, only stopping when it was too much for both of them and he gently pulled from Sam. He had to take a deep breath in to calm his erratic heart beat so he could help get Sam on his back or side. 

Instead Sam insisted on his brace being taken off for now because he was burning up in it, so Colby complied and helped settle Sam braceless against his chest. They laid naked above the blanket because it was hot as hell and they needed to cool off. 

“This..wow.” Sam spoke softly against the tanner of the two’s chest. Colby was a bit worried that could mean ‘wow this was great’ or ‘wow this was awful’. “It was so new to me but wonderfully new..” Sam finished and made Colby bite his lip with a smile. 

“I thought we’d feel..weird after,” Colby started off with a rough tired voice. “But I just feel..happier?” It was like they didn’t even need to talk about what happened because it just felt so damn right. 

“That’s exactly how I feel.” Sam chuckled. The way the other boy was peppering loving kisses along the spot his head laid on Colby’s chest had the brunet flushed with adoration for the other. Sam was so damn sweet, the best lover to be honest with his heart warming aftercare even while hurt. “I love you Colby.”

“I love you so fucking much Sammy.” Colby hugged the other boy closer with one arm, his hand running down Sam’s spine to massage the tender area making the former blond sigh in relief. 

Tiktok wasn’t so bad, he’d have to do more with Sam if the outcome was this as his reward. Yet all he really could think about was the stuff they’d do away from social media, he’d finally have someone to call his own and that made him thrilled to jump into this new adventure with Sam his partner in crime and soon to be boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to goddess_of_time_and_magic for cheering me on to finish this and sitting through my rambles!


	8. Stuck with u

This was the song that heavily inspired this one-shot   
  
  
  
  
[Stuck with U](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2jvHynuMjI)   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
It was pretty late by the time the guys finished a few TikToks for their respective profiles, Colby had been outside on the sofa chilling to music. He wasn’t really sure how this song got in the list of upcoming videos on youtube, when he’d been listening to a specific string of music. Stuck with u by Ariana Grande and Justin Bieber started to play, the words hit him in that moment and his eyes darted to where Sam was in their living room through the windows. He got the most cheesiest idea but there it was and it wasn’t leaving, he paused the video making sure to restart it and walked to the glass tapping it once or twice. To which Sam smiled as he noticed him, without a single word he came outside with the same expression that made Colby want to kiss him.   
  
“Everything okay Colby?” Sam had his hands gripping the top of his brace out of habit by now. He looked out of this world beautiful to Colby, his hair was fluffy from a recent shower and he had on Colby’s new merch hoodie that made him look so small. The only thing this Pandemic did right was making them build their relationship up stronger, their bond was iron tight.   
  
“Yeah, I mean..of course,” The brunette let out a soft laugh, as he walked closer to the former blond and slowly removed his brace with care. Sam hated wearing it because it rubbed his skin in places that left bruises and he hated to see Sam in so much discomfort. With Colby he was safe to take it off, feel comfortable and free. It fell to the sofa as Colby led the other half to his heart and soul to the spot where the outside lights shined better. “I just wanted to do something.”   
  
Colby had his phone synced to the outside speakers for better listening on night’s when he was sitting alone or hanging with the boys. Most times it was with Sam, they’d lay on the sofa out here and watch the stars, talk about life and shit. The music started and Colby put his hands on the other boys waist while Sam put his arms around his neck, his curious face made Colby smile genuinely smile. 

“You wanted to slow dance?” Sam inquired with a slow spreading smile. He was blushing now which mirrored Colby’s flushed face no doubt. They had only ever done this at clubs but it was more of a grinding dance that led to Sam being pinned to a wall in the bathroom, or sat on a sink to be fucked by him. This was a slow intimate moment, the words to the song having such a huge meaning to him and hopefully to Sam. 

“I wanted to do this our senior year, during prom,” Colby admitted in the space between them, which was hardly any but you get the picture. “I hated that we had to hide who we were, but that school would of ate us alive had we added gay for each other on the list.” 

He and Sam were heavily bullied in their schools in Kansas, just because they wanted to make something of themselves that made them different. After they met in band camp they had spent every waking moment together, rotating weekends to stay at each other’s houses. Weekdays they hung out at school, walked home instead of riding the bus and went to the basement to chill. But it was on Colby’s bed at age fifteen while playing with His two dogs something incredible happened.

  
  


_ Colby let the dogs run off as he looked over at Sam, who was studying for a science test. He took the time to really look at his friend, just take in Sam Golbach. When Sam looked over they locked eyes and Colby nearly lost his breath. What was this? They were both guys, while he supported gay rights but he and Sam just weren’t gay! They had been raised to be religious and now he was questioning this feeling he got when looking at Sam. _

_ “Colbs?” Sam laid the book down and laid himself down next to Colby, he rolled to face the taller of the two. This was what he loved a lot about Sam, he was super kind and would know when something was off about you. He wouldn’t tease you or bombard you with questions. He would lay with Colby and let him know he knew he wasn’t okay, and in a time where Colby was depressed Sam had been his light in the dark. _

_ This moment sung deeply into Colby’s soul, and it made him ballsy. He brushed hair out of Sam's eyes and melted at the fact Sam stayed calm and relaxed because this was just normal for them. He inched closer with his sapphire eyes trained on Sam’s sky blue ones. He needed a sign to stop and oddly enough it never came. His lips reached their goal and Sam didn’t pull away, he actually pressed himself into Colby’s body and kissed back. It was a messy kiss at first but felt so right and so good that they went on like this for an hour and a half, his mom knocking on the door being the reason they had to part. _

They started dating secretly with the plan to get the hell out of Kansas, because in this town they were already outcasts for being themselves. And the only people who knew about them was Nate because he was always looking out for them, he was the only person who was all for them starting their social media. So when they started their YouTube channel things felt better for a time, they had the basement to themselves to do their videos. Which led to more make out sessions and fooling around. 

It wasn’t until they were reaching graduation and actually having enough to leave Kansas that Colby got ballsy again. They had prom coming up and their parents were pressuring them to find dates, Sam refused because it just felt wrong to him and Colby wasn’t going to share his first and last prom with someone he didn’t love. Sam was his and the thought of any girl near him made Colby upset, which is exactly how Sam felt when their parents played match makers at every BBQ one or the other hosted. So they announced they’d be going together as friends, and they matched their tuxedos and gave zero fucks how it looked. 

They had to watch everyone else dance while they sat in the corner of the room, Sam would say it was fine but Colby knew it bothered him just as much. They wanted this and because of how cruel the world is they never got to enjoy a school dance together, yes it was a small thing to be upset over and the world would have bigger issues to throw at them. However to two seniors who were having to hide their relationship this was devastating, but it led to their first night together going past fooling around. Which is where Colby being ballsy again comes to play. 

They had went straight to the basement to vent about the stupid dance and had said fuck you to the people who judged them, they wouldn’t give up on each other or their goals. Colby had started kissing Sam out of the need to be close which got heated and ended up leaving them both a naked mess in their YouTube room, luckily Sam’s parents and siblings we’re out and it gave them time to recover from the activity that would lead to many many more. 

  
Once out of Kansas they didn’t hide who they were anymore and dated openly, it was rough at first because the change was hard. They made it through the obstacles and now here they were finally having that dance during a pandemic of all things. Sam felt exactly how he imagined if not better, slowly moving with his body to the music. Sam was beautiful, Colby thought to himself, as he ran his hands down the others back tenderly and thanked his lucky stars that Sam was still with him. That fall could have ended far worse and they wouldn’t be doing this right now.   
  
“I remember that,” Sam sighed. His eyes lit up a moment after however and he smiled. “But now we can do whatever we want, we can do this..every night for the rest of our lives. I want to spend all my days..however many that is with you.”   
  
Colby clenched his jaw as a few tears fell, he wasn’t at all capable of holding them back around Sam. In fact Sam is the only person to ever really see him emotional. When they found out Corey had passed it was Sam who he fell apart in front of, even when Sam was home in their bed perfectly alive and fine, the brace had done him in and all the comments from fans saying “It could of been worse”, “He could of landed on his neck”, “He could of been paralyzed”, and “Sam could of died” just hit him all at once. He spent the whole night holding Sam and whispering loving words to the former blond, it was an awful time.   
  
So as they danced here to the music Colby couldn’t help but deeply kiss the shorter boy and give it all the feelings he had. Sam eagerly accepted it and met him half way with as much as he could muster. He loved Sam Golbach, so damn much it was amazing that someone this..beautiful and amazing was put on his path to begin with. Though Sam would say the same about Colby, because they literally came into each other's life at such a wonderful time. The taller man moved them to the gass and slowly spun Sam bringing him to his lips again.   
  
“Love being stuck with you Sammy.” He breathed out against soft lips.   
  
“Love being stuck with you too Colbs.” Sam pecked the lips near his own and buried his face in the neck of the other.   
  
The song had long since been over, but the two continued to dance like this. One day they’ll look back at this and maybe it’ll be because there telling their future kids about it. Colby smiles at the thought of it all, shit he would marry this boy right now under the stars. Suddenly Colby dropped to his knee and held Sam’s hand. Maybe it was being stuck with each other day in and day out, maybe it was the hard lesson that life isn’t guaranteed...   
  
“Colby?” Sam had a curious tone to his voice as he took in the sight.   
  
“Samuel John Golbach,” Colby held the others' hands so tightly as if Sam would just float away. “I don’t have a ring yet..because this is a spur of the moment thing. One that I wanted to do..” Normally Colby could just talk and talk to Sam, but this was..life changing and he was scared of Sam’s reaction. “I have loved you since Band camp, I will love you till we are dead and into the darkness of wherever our souls end up.”   
  
Sam’s breath hitched, it was dark but the lights lit them up just enough to see each other.   
  
“Will you marry me?”   
  
Sam was silent, felt like forever for Colby. Then he heard a sniffle and his sapphire eyes widened up at Sam who had tears falling from his sky blue eyes.   
  
“God dangit,” Sam stared at the other boy as he nodded. “Yes.”   
  
“Yes?” Colby had to repeat it because did he hear right?   
  
“Yes. Yes I will marry you Cole Robert Brock.”   
  
“Fuck.” Colby shot up from his current position and cupped the other boys face, simply breathing the same air for a moment before crashing his lips to Sam’s.   
  
“I fucking love you Sammy.” He kisses him again, tears in his own eyes as he laughs out of joy. Yeah they were young but their souls felt old. And there would be no one else Colby would want to spend the rest of his life with.   
  
“Love you more.” Sam replied back when he could actually spare a moment from the repeated kisses.   
  
They started the slow dance again, the music had started but neither really paid mind to it as they were in their own little happy world.   
  
“Damn, I’m fucking crying brother.” Jake said as he put Colby’s phone down after hitting play. He stood next to Corey who was just beaming.   
  
“I just got shit in my eye, I don’t know what you're talking about brother.” Corey walked back inside quickly.   
“Oh come ooonnn! You were totally tearing up brother!” Jake followed behind.


	9. His hands

The sun was beating down today in L.A, it felt hotter than yesterday to be honest but he’d felt worse heat when their central air broke in the old trap house. Corey and Jake we’re gone for the weekend visiting relatives, which left the house to themselves. Sam has been trying to tan more, key word try since he normally burned like tomato red. Colby however could tan like a damn Greek god and his sunburns made him even darker, whilst Sam’s seemed to make him whiter than Colgate on teeth. 

Sam couldn’t really think much with those damn hands around, Colby had these hands that made the former blond lose all strength in his legs. His best friend knew, he knew very well what his hands did to Sam. That’s why he started wearing more rings and keeping them on even when the time didn’t call for rings, like in the pool to grip Sam’s hips. Digging those silver metal accessories into his skin, pinning him to the side of the pool with a wicked smile. 

In the shower as he runs his hands up and down Sam’s back to wash him, the scrap of the rings just right with the hot water. And then a strong arm would pull him close to a firm body, a hand on his hip tightly while a ring covered hand would work his cock. He’d have Sam begging to be fucked, which wouldn’t take long to convince Colby as he’d be eager to from the start. 

He was always the one painting Colby’s nails for videos, because he got to blow on each nail to dry them. Colby would shake his leg impatiently, because he wanted to reach out and pull Sam into a kiss. Those beautiful hands gripping his hair, kissing the life out of him. 

Today was no different, Colby had lathered Sam up in suntan lotion head to toe. Literally head to toe as they were currently sunbathing nude, no one was home so it was the perfect time. Sam was laying next to the other boy, hands intertwined as they zoned out to relax. It was then Sam realized Colby forgot to take off his rings, he opened his eyes and squinted from the brightness of the sun. Rolling onto his side he looked down at the tan hand, he could just take the rings off normally but this was Sam and he was never normal. 

First was his pointer finger, his sky blue eyes flicked up towards the other boy. Colby was still unaware and blissfully enjoying the sun, so Sam slowly sank the digit into his mouth. The ring tasted metallic of course but he loved it, the taste of Colby’s skin was hard to explain. It was warm from the sun and so familiar on his tongue, he let the finger glide over his tongue with a low hum. 

It wasn’t till he looked up again that he saw sapphire eyes watching him like a hungry wolf staring at its prey. Sam was caught, he almost withdrew his mouth had the finger not curled to push down on his tongue. 

“Fuck..look at you.” Colby breathes out. 

Sam didn’t continue, but he didn’t move away either. His face was flushed from actually being caught off guard. 

“Who said to stop?” Colby’s dark voice spoke huskily, like warm coffee in the early mornings of winter. “Get all my rings off like a good boy and you’ll get your other obsession in that tight hole of yours.” 

Sam sighed shakily at the thought.

“You like that idea huh?” Colby purred, his finger moving around on Sam’s tongue. “Bet you’d also love these fingers to open you up for my cock too.”

The former blond let off a moan that vibrated down the finger in his mouth, making Colby growl and breathe a bit harder. Liking the sound he was making the other spill out, Sam carried on with his plans, he sucked on the finger a bit before latching teeth to the ring and guiding it off the finger. He kept it in his mouth and leaned up to kiss the other, which was returned deeply by Colby. When they parted Colby smirked deviously and god dang it it was hot. 

Colby pulled his own ring from his mouth and laid it on the ground. “One down.” 

Sam eagerly went for his favorite ring on Colby’s fingers, the wolf ring on his middle finger. He sucked the digit into his mouth and watched his boyfriend from behind his bangs, Colby’s eyes were darker and his mouth parted in a soft groan while his cock was visibly getting hard mirroring Sam’s. He was enjoying this just as much as Sam, this spurred him on and he took his teeth and slid the ring off. This time Colby yankee him up for a tough kiss, a hand finding purchase on the former blond’s ass. When they pulled back for air the taller boy had his wolf ring between his lips, he let it drop into his hand and it reunited with the one on the ground. 

“One more Sammy.” Colby purred against the other boy's neck, the tone in his voice had Sam feeling the tan boy had something up his sleeve. As Sam went in for the last ring he felt the hardness against his backside, he rolled his hips earning a growl from the guy below him. And just as he thought Colby had a plan, the taller boy had lubed up his fingers with the suntan lotion and snuck his hand between them to circle the pads of those fingers around Sam’s hole. 

“Colby-“ Sam began to question the other, but Colby shut him up with a kiss. Sam wasn’t expecting this until he finished his task, but damn would this make it harder too. As one slicked up finger pressed into him it made his back arch, he was sucking on the final finger but he could think straight. When Colby got a finger fully in he started to move it in and out slowly, the former blond moaned around the finger in his mouth. 

The taste of Colby’s skin and the feel of his finger inside him made Sam want for more, the other boy sensed this and inserted the second long finger. There was a pause in sucking as Sam was trying to focus, Colby looked intoxicated by the way he was hungrily staring at Sam like a starving wolf. Soon he was being fucked relentlessly by those fingers, pumping in and out of him roughly opening him up for the bigger thing about to take up residence there. 

“Good boy Sam,” Colby huffed hotly, clearly turned on and trying to hold back. “That’s my baby, taking my fingers so nicely. Can’t wait to watch my cock sink into your tight, warm heat.” 

Sam pulled back dropping the ring from his mouth this time, his blue eyes were stormy colored as he dropped the ring to the ground. Soon as he did this he was flipped and pinned to the pool chair, he’d been in such a state of pleasure he hadn’t noticed Colby retracting his fingers. He wasn’t complaining because he needed what was coming next, he felt like an omega in heat waiting for the other to make a move. 

Colby made sure Sam was distracted as he sunk himself into the other boy, the tightness enveloping his cock made him bite his lower lip. Sam’s eyes shut as he arched himself up, he was used to taking his best friends' massive size but it was always like having their first time all over again. The taller boy sat up on his knees to watch his cock get sucked into the warm canal, his growl was low but noticeable to Sam. 

“You look so good like this Sammy,” He pulled out and thrust back in. “Impaled on my cock, taking it so good.” 

Those words made Sam blush and moan loudly, he loved knowing how he made Colby feel. His fingers dug Into the muscle of Colby’s biceps, his continued grunts and moans from taking the others cock echoed around their backyard. 

It wasn’t long before the two were spent, a sweaty tangled mess together on the pool chair. Sam nestled perfectly against the purple haired man’s chest, the vast amount of brown going up his nose at the moment was making him laugh. Sam looked up at him with a playful scowl, his hand coming to rest under his head.

“Snorting my hair again Brock?” Sam teased, his eyes half lidded from their activities. 

“Oh hell yeah brother, it’s my high”, he wiggles his brows. “You’d know all about that.” He motioned to his hand making Sam blush.

“I hate you.” Sam half heartedly spoke.

“No you don’t.” 

“No I don’t.” 

“Hey Colby?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I lick your muscles next?”


	10. Sam in wonderland Part 1| We’re all mad here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of my Alice in wonderland solby au. Cheshire!Colby/Alice!Sam.

Sam found himself wandering down a colorful path, this forest was massive nothing like he’d seen before. He had no idea where he was or where he was going, all he knew was he needed to get home. He saw some signs with words he couldn’t make out just yet, though his excitement died once closer realizing the words just made absolutely no sense. His mind was dizzy just staring at all the signs, this way, that way, up, down, back, forward..what on earth? 

“Now which way do I go..?” Sam spoke softly more to himself then anyone who might hear. Then all of a sudden a deep humming could be heard from above..no behind..him? Sam turned around and still nothing could be seen. 

“Twas Brillig~!” Came a deep sing song voice from all around the blond who spun to try and catch this mysterious person. 

“And the slithy toves,” The sound bounced off of the trees and one couldn’t deny the lure to the harmony the voice produced. “Did gyre and gimble in the wabe~!”

“All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe~!”

“Where on earth is that coming from?” He checked behind a tree and then behind a stump and still nothing. 

“Lose something little one?” The deep voice practically ran down Sam’s spine and made him shiver. He spun around rather fast to see a pair of sapphire glowing eyes up in the dark part of the tree..rather peculiar it was. 

“Oh no, I..mean I was just looking around..” Sam sputtered out embarrassingly. It was then the mysterious voice revealed himself almost as if he just faded back in from pure air. 

“Well, you are a curious little mouse..” He raked his eyes up the blond and he couldn’t stop the growl that seemed to rumble in his chest. This boy wasn’t like anyone he had ever seen before, he was rather heavenly to say the least. 

“Why..you're a boy!” Sam spoke with curiosity in his voice as he studied the figure. The boy was tannish and toned, his hair was purple, and his eyes flowed even now. He was rather breathtaking. Sam would get punished if he so much as spoke those words aloud, oh whatever would his sister think now? 

“The name’s Colby~!” Colby seemed to fade away into the darkness before Sam’s very own eyes! He was in awe until he realized his only help out of this maze of a Forest was disappearing.

“Oh no please,” Sam begged as he stepped closer. “Don’t go!”

Once again the man appeared in the tree only now he was laying across the branch, he peered down at the blond and smirked. “There you are~” 

“Yes here I am,” Sam was awfully confused at this point but what had made sense thus far? He pushed hair from his eyes and peered up at the cat like man. “I need help out of these woods..”

Colby rolled onto his stomach easily and let an arm fall from the branch to boop Sam on the nose. “That all depends on where it is you would like to go.”

“Well I don’t know,” Sam thought for a moment and shook his head. “It really doesn’t matter-“

“Well if you don’t even know then it really doesn’t matter which way you go does it?” He grinned. And then he was gone again and appeared behind Sam, when the blond boy turned around he was met with a chest and realized that Colby was a few inches taller than him. 

Colby walked the other boy back until he had him caged against a tree, his hands on either side of Sam’s head. He gazed down on the other and it was then he could see better, this boy has sky blue eyes. The kind you see when the sun is out and no cloud can be seen, not a lot of that here in wonderland. He hovered his lips over the blond’s and waited as if seeing what would happen. 

Sam blushes madly and he could barely tell if it was him breathing hard or the wind gusting past, all he did know was Colby had a scent that made him lightheaded. “Now hold on a minute..”

“Hold on a minute?” The cat-like man grinned as if he’d just found a mouse. He likes this strange creature all the more, telling him to wait a minute as if minutes mattered here. He kissed the blond’s cheek and was gone once again, appearing on the opposite tree simply lounging there. 

“Well if you’d really like to know,” He leaned over the branch. “She went that way.” Colby pointed down a path. 

“Who?” Sam raises a brow as he stepped closer, clearly still recovering from the moment before. 

“The white rabbit.” Colby confirmed.

“She did?” Sam perked up remembering he had been following that odd woman till he had fallen down here! 

“She did what?” Colby questioned. 

“Uh..went that way.” Sam reminded Colby who seemed to have forgotten what he told him. 

“Who did?” Colby rolled over to stare at Sam.

“The white rabbit!” Sam huffed clearly not liking this game. 

“What rabbit?” Colby arched a brow. 

Sam stared blankly up at this man, was he playing Sam for a fool? Had he not just said white rabbit? 

“But you just said it was!” He huffed. “Oh forget this..” He turned away with a pout. 

The branch creaked as leaves fell around Sam, he turned around to find the boy was now doing a handstand but was more so balancing his head on the branch. 

“Can you stand on your head?” He gracefully landed back on his feet and as random as that question was, he gave Sam no time to answer. “If I were looking for a white rabbit I would seek out the Mad Hatter and ask him.” 

“Mad Hatter?” He was about to ask how to get to this Hatter of sorts when he happened to see the sign. “Oh I don’t think I want to go around anyone mad..” 

“There is the March hare.” Colby suggested.

Sam sighed In relief as he had another option. 

“Only he’s rather mad himself.” The Purple haired man stated in a sing-song voice. 

Sam threw up his arms. “I don’t want to go mad myself going around mad people!” 

“We’re all mad here,” Colby said as he lay lazily in the tree, his sapphire blue eyes glowing in the dim light. If Sam weren’t mistaken he’d say the man was purring? “If you hadn’t noticed I’m not all there myself.” And as he said that he disappeared.

Sam waited but the moment the silence took over, he knew the man was gone. So he looked at the signs and decided to head for the Mad Hatter. “Odd man..bit of everyone here is like that I don’t wish to upset anyone.” 

“By the way,” The voice of Colby echoed. “What is your name?”

Sam turned around and looked around but knew he wouldn’t see him. “Sam.” And with that he bowed a thank you and went on his way.

Colby appeared in the tree and watched the boy, he couldn’t help but stare as blond hair faded away into the darkness and he could no longer see him.

“Sam,” He played with the name on his tongue. “I think I’ll call you Sammy.” And with that he finally disappeared. 


	11. Sign your name here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part of my Trap-o-ween 31 day posts on tumblr~

The air was thick and sticky on this hot night in Kansas, Sam wasn’t bothered by it much as he finished the symbols in the dirt. He had started at five in the evening and now it was almost midnight, his parents would be wondering where he was. He grabbed a box from his car and pulled out the cows heart, a chicken liver, and three stones collected by a river. He placed everything in their spots and pulled an old leather worn book from his bag, leaning over the formation on the ground he sprinkled the river water over it as he spoke. 

He was summoning Kol Byr, it was a demon he came across in his occult studies. And what he could find was the name was of old norse origin, Kol meaning coal-black and Byr meaning settlement and putting those two words together made the name ‘Colby’. Sam had to laugh out loud while in the school library, he earned a warning from the librarian as she was not amused by his antics. 

“Kol byr! I summon thee from thy dwellings!” He held the book firmly as the wind seemed to pick up. “By the lighteth of the moon, with off'rings of hunteth and the riv'r wat'r and three of its stones!” 

He felt a small tremor beneath his feet and he swallowed hard as he knew there was now no turning back. 

“Kol byr i off'r mine own soul to thee, i off'r aught thee wanteth to taketh!”

The ground began to shake like a soft earthquake, the lines in the dirt started to glow a deep purple and just as he took a cautious step back it all cracked and parted the ground. A fog like smoke surrounded Sam, as he started to wave it away a figure emerged. He could see large wings and horns in the silhouette, the sound of them folding back onto the back of the demon. 

The figure moves through the smoke and to Sam’s shock he looked like a human, his hair was purple and his skin was tannish and toned. The one thing he noticed the most was his sapphire blue orb like eyes, they peered at the blond with interest. He wore a black leather jacket, one that just..fit him.

“You summoned me mortal?” The deep voice of Kol spoke. 

“U-Uh,” Stuttering Sam gathered his courage. “Kol Byr I summoned you-“

“Kol Byr is so formal and ancient,” The demon smirked and walked closer. “Just call me Colby.”

“Alright C-Colby,” And the urge to laugh hit him again, he tried his best to hold it in. He really did, and once a snicker fell so did the rest of his laughter. “M’sorry!”

Colby crosses his arms, though he was rather amused at the boy's actions. 

“Find that funny do ya?” The demon had a grin to his voice as he spoke. 

Sam sobered up his laughter quickly and coughed. He had a reason for this, and he was running out of time because his parents would be looking for him soon. 

“I wish to sell my soul to you, if you can help me.”

“Mmh, I like the way you just started with your soul first.” Colby was smirking, it was clear he made a lot of deals and Sam was certain he wouldn't be the last. “Tell me, what is it you need my help for so badly? Summoning a demon for it must mean you really desperately need it.” 

Sam felt tears well up in his eyes as he thought about his reasoning, he looked up to the being and sighed softly. “Everyday I go to school, I’m an outcast for being me,” He wrung his hands and felt anxiety spike up his spine. “It wouldn’t be so bad if the whole school didn’t do it, even the teachers will call me out and tease me at rallies!” 

“And what makes you an outcast?” The voice seemed to be softer, laced with shock as if the demon had never been one to show this side before. 

“I want to make it outside of Kansas, and big dreams mean you're foolish and basically the whole town knows if you have a social media account,” He threw his arms up. “They bully whoever tries to go outside their normal, and it’s getting so..lonely sitting alone at the lunch table.”

Colby walked directly in front of the shorter male and lifted his chin, normally Colby would offer to make them famous, popular, or even adored in exchange for their souls. Yet from the moment he stepped to the surface he was drawn to this boy, his soul was brighter then any soul he’d ever seen and it called to his own twisted dark soul. 

“I will give you my help boy, in exchange for half of your soul exchanged with half of mine.”

Sam was confused at first because he knows he didn’t read wrong, the book stated Kol Byr took your whole soul in exchange for his help. Though the blond couldn’t deny the shiver that ran down his body at those words, it was as if his body was connected to the others once Colby’s skin touched his own. 

“I agree to those terms.” He stated clearly or rather clearly enough to the demons ears, because he was whispering nervously. 

“I will give you aid to this problem.” The contract appeared before them, and it already had Colby’s name signed above as he was offering up half of his own soul. A first for Kol himself and obviously a huge first for the mortal boy, he watched as Sam took the pen and slowly signed his name. It wasn’t hesitation he smelled on the other, Sam was trying to make sure he made his name readable and that was enough to make Colby chuckle. 

“A deal is now made~!” The contract poofed away, and then nothing else happened. 

“So will things be different when I go back to school?” Sam wasn’t sure how this worked really, would people be magically nice to him? He couldn’t have prepared himself for the next words to leave the purple haired man’s mouth. 

“Oh they sure will Sam,” He ran fingers through the soft blond locks of the other. “Because I’m going to enroll myself, be by your side.” 

Sam couldn’t speak as the words went through his mind, this demon could of just taken his soul and snapped his fingers to change the minds of the people who were cruel to him. Yet he wanted to stay up here for him? To be by his side? No one had ever even said that to Sam, he really had no friends here and yet a powerful demon actually cares? He felt tears prick his eyes and strong arms wrapped around him.

“I don’t need to use my powers on them, or help get you famous,” Colby spoke in the blond hair. “I’m going to give you what you need the most, what we’ve both needed, what has been written in our Stars for eons.” 

“A soulmate.” They both said in unison. 

“I also think Solby has a nice ring to it~” Colby used his powers to seal the ground and make it all disappear. He wasn’t about to have mortals stumble onto the summoning ritual. 

Sam has a feeling this school year was about to get interesting and that this wasn’t an end but a beginning. 


End file.
